


Edible

by Alert_2341



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, George dead, Wilbur dead, ant dead, bad dead, coma demon, everyone dead, face stealer - Freeform, sap dead, techno dead, tommy dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alert_2341/pseuds/Alert_2341
Summary: Dream has fallen into a coma, like all of his other friends but, then didn’t survive.Will dream find out why?Bad summary
Kudos: 13





	Edible

Dreams POV 

I open my eyes into a half lid to see darkness, my body was light and my mind was cloudy, it felt as tho I was dreaming.  
Was I? I dunno but something felt off.  
I try to look around but all there is, is darkness.  
I try moving but I can’t,Then my lungs started to ache and I realized I was drowning! I tried getting to the top but I can’t move, but then the water disappears and I hit what I believe would be a wooden floor.  
I start coughing, but no water came up, I was breathing rapidly staring at my hands as they grip the floor, my whole body ached.  
I heard a creek in the wood and I look up.  
What I saw shocked me, a massive centipede!?  
It was roughly 20 ft long and 5 ft wide, it was crawling all around the weird room, it looks at me.  
What I saw made me tear up and crawl back into a wall, I cover my mouth trying not to scream.  
It was George, my friend, a friend that died from a seizure, one that had to go into a drug induced coma to stop it, my friend that was only able to last a month in the coma before dying!

What the hell is going on....


End file.
